the teams revenge on Thom E Gemcity
by special agent Ali
Summary: Mcgee enters a poem contest and the team finds out so they write poems of their own whoose will win and will the team finally get revenge on McGee? and when they find out his true reason for the money what will they say? um this is really sad ending
1. Chapter 1

(I got this idea from first season, since McGee wrote that poem for Abs I thought why not make a contest for him)

Tony noticed McGee was typing on his computer and concentrating really hard. Normally this didn't amuse Tony but since it had been three days since they had a new case and hadn't gotten any new leads on their cold cases, Tony was bored so he decided to spy on the geek.

"A poem contest, are you kidding me Mcgeek" Tony said reading his screen. McGee looked up and glared at Tony. "Yeah Tony don't be jealous when I win the two hundred dollars prize" McGee said and Tony stuck his tongue out and flopped on his chair.

Tony decided to enter the contest to show Mcgeek he could write better than him and logged in to the site. Tony then gave him an evil smile when Tim wasn't looking. Tim looked over and Tony pretended to work on something.

Tim shrugged and went back to his poem. Gibbs came over and stared at him and McGee quickly dropped his page to the bottom. "McGee go and help Abby, she thinks she got a new lead for us on that cold case" Gibbs said and McGee hurried off.

Gibbs chuckled and pulled up the page from the bottom and smiled. Tony came over and Gibbs put it back to the bottom. "DiNozzo, what the hell do you want?" Gibbs asked glaring at his agent.

"Oh come on boss, I know you lied to get rid of the geek so you could see the competition and win the two hundred dollars" Tony said and Gibbs shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs asked and Tony sighed.

"The poems competition, the one with the best poem wins two hundred smackaroos" Tony said and Gibbs glared at him so Tony sighed and gave up.

Gibbs smiled as Tony sat down at his desk again and sulked. Gibbs then sat down and pulled up his poem that he was writing. Gibbs wasn't in for the money he just wanted to see if he could beat a famous writer then rub it in his face.

Gibbs had accidentally logged in to the site a few hours ago and found out McGee was in the contest so now the whole team was trying to beat him as a sort of revenge for being put into his books. This was their best and only hope of embarrassing McGee and Thom E Gemcity together.

Ziva sat at her desk and when Tony wasn't looking gave Gibbs a thumbs up. Gibbs smirked as she got back to typing up her poem. This would be an interesting contest he thought.

Sure enough one week later the contest took place and the team came but pretended it was to wish McGee good luck. They drew names out of a hat and luckily Tim was first which was their hope so they could see his reaction when they got their turn.

McGee went up cleared his throat and smiled at the team who gave him thumbs up and when he didn't look they winked at each other.

"Whenever I was sad I turned to you for inspiration

How could I know you would unwrap my imagination

That the times I felt like a horrible human being

One look and you restored happiness without meaning

I sat and held you lovingly when you fell to the floor

There was no way I could send you out the door

It's true you and I caused trouble when we became too wild

But seeing you again I admit I smiled

For a man and his love must never part

It may be sad though that a machine stole my heart"

"Oh my god, I so need to go next" said Abby sulking at his poem. The announcer pulled out another name and sure enough "Abby Scuito" was the next writer to play the game.

Tim came back and sat down and glared at his friends. "Why do I have a feeling you all have a poem to share" said Tim and Tony smiled. 'because Mcgeek we do" he said and sat back to hear Abby.

Abby cleared her throat and started to speak.

"You think you know me but you never really can

I'm a woman who won't be held down by any lowlife man

A mistress of dark who will play with your mind for no reason to blame

Just that I'm feisty and fast and if you cant handle me than that's a shame

I follow the wind and I never look back so take a chance

Maybe you'll be the lucky one who gets the last dance

Never make me angry boy I have a coffin and knives

Don't you know a girl like me always survives

Abby ended and the team applauded. McGee slid in his seat impressed by her powerful poem.

The announcer then called Tony and he walked up with Ziva.

"We made a conjoined poem" Tony said and the announcer nodded.

Tony looked at Ziva who smiled and read.

Z-"Boy you think you can take my body and do as you please"

T "girl that's easy because you're nothing but a tease"

Z well if you think that you've got a lot to learn"

T "then become my teacher my milk is going sour waiting to churn

Z "all right boy then listen up this is lesson number one

T "oh yippee wake me when you're done

Z "boy you better become a good husband for me

T "sorry girl but I can't even count to three

Z then how do you plan to make me smile

T how about I go an extra mile

Tony then ran up and took Ziva in his arms and kissed her lips gently.

Z wow I think I found true love

T of course girl you're the ball and I'm the glove.

They end and bow and the team claps. "Okay that was interesting, we need to take a short break and then we'll continue with LJ Gibbs" the announcer said.

All right I'll post more later let me know what you think for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stepped off the stage and Gibbs glared at him. "Nice poem, breaking rule 12 are we DiNozzo?" Gibbs said smugly. Tony smiled guiltily "Of course not boss I'm just trying to beat the geek out," Tony said with as much innocence as he could.

Gibbs head slapped him and frowned. "Don't Tony, I know you enjoyed that kiss" Gibbs said and Ziva smiled from the stairs. "Give it up Tony I know you want me" she said and smiled sweetly at Gibbs who glared at her. "Just keep out of the office you two or you won't be allowed back in the office," Gibbs said and Ziva's smile dropped as Gibbs ran up the stairs.

Gibbs cleared his throat and began to read as Ziva and Tony rejoined the others.

"You think you know everything there is to know about me

But my friend there is more to life and myself than what your eyes see

I seen people be shot and fall dead but the pain always lasts forever

Because a few people I vowed to always be together

My dear Shannon and little Kelly forgive me please

Take care of Caitlin she was always my flirt and tease

So I ask you my friends to lend a prayer

To spread love to the dead telling them we care"

Gibbs finished and looked out and saw Abby and Jen had tears in their eyes. McGee had his arm around Abby while Ducky held Jens hand.

The announcer wiped his eyes too and pulled out a name. "Jimmy Palmer" and Jimmy sighed from behind Tim. "Sorry McGee, I don't expect to win though" he said and went up.

"Hi, I doubt my poem will be as good as the others since I didn't know what to say but I tried my best" he said and started to read.

"I tried my best to follow you sir

I did all that I could but I'm not so sure

To be a part of some great team

That truly was my favorite dream

But now I lie here and wonder if it was right

How did I live and you take the flight

We were together that night so why was I allowed to live

When your life had more to give

I couldn't save my girl next door

And I cry to myself each night on the hardwood floor

Maybe I'm not the most coordinated or brightest being

But there's always more to life than what you're seeing"

The team applauded and smiled. They knew Palmer dedicated his to his little sister who died during pregnancy three years ago. Her name was to be Michaela Joanna Palmer.

The announcer shook his head amazed at their words. "Well folks looks like this will be a close race and now for Jen Sheppard before we hit commercial"

Jen stood and walked to the stage and McGee sighed knowing there was little chance he would win.

Jen took a deep breath and read

"I saw you once on my street

You had a smile on and snapping your fingers to a beat

Though four years came between us you still opened your door

But now I cant help but wonder if you're the same one I saw on the shore

You're strong, handsome and lead a great team

But my dear Jethro look out in the rain and see the stream

Those are the tears I shed from the day you left me

I hate to add to them so please don't forget those initials you carved in my tree

I asked you to be mine forever

You said as long as we stay together

So lets start the past with a hot new passion

And then whisper to me before I die crashing

Jen ended her poem and smiled at Gibbs. The announcer just shook his head and gave the signal to cut.

(All right hope these poems work, this will turn into a big story soon with the usual Tiva, Mcabby, and Jibbs)


	3. Chapter 3

The announcer pulled another name out of his hat. "Michelle Lee" he called and Lee stood up sighing. She went to the front and shut here eyes and took a deep breath.

"I always thought to impress a man you had to be sexy and sweet

But I never could live up to that type of beat

I'm a rundown, heartless, little nobody that people hate

Living alone with no care was always my best trait

To be someone special you had to be pretty or cute

Singing a song as sweet as a flute

I no longer wish to live alone in darkness and fear

So give me a light please and banish my shed tear

She ended and the team clapped stunned. "What the hell did you do Palmer?" whispered Tony and Jimmy blushed.

The announcer came up and announced the contest was finished. "The winner is Abby Sciuto for great spunk and originality" he said and the team applauded.

Abby ran up and collected her check and ribbon and turned in time to see the doors close as McGee slipped out.

Abby followed with the team close behind to see McGee get in his car and drive off. Abby followed with Tony, Ziva and Gibbs and saw him go to a hospital.

They quietly followed him to a room where a small girl was propped up in bed with bandages around her eyes. "Tim who is this girl?" asked Abby and Tim turned from the bed.

"Guys, um this is well Caitlyn Lucille McGee my daughter, I found out about her a week ago, her mom is an old friend of mine named Lizzie who died of breast cancer, now Katie is very sick and in desperate need of surgery or she won't live" McGee said scooping the small girl into his arms.

Abby came closer and brushed her cheek. "HI Kate darling, I'm Abby and my money will help make you well, how old are you?" Abby asked and the little girl held up six fingers.

She then started to cough and McGee placed her on the bed as she seized. A nurse raced in as her heart stopped and after a few shocks got it going again. "Tim, we have to do the surgery now did you get the rest of the money?" she asked and Tim was about to answer but was cut off.

"Yes, we'll pay whatever is left" Gibbs said and Tim looked relieved. "Boss I'm a thousand short you will all have top give at least 350 to me" he said and Gibbs smiled.

"Relax Tim I came in second and got $75.oo to help out with" he said and gave up his check. The others gave money and soon the thousand was laid in the nurse's hand who rushed off with Caitlyn.

Tim turned and smiled. 'Guys I don't know what to say" he said and noticed their hurt looks. "It's okay McGee but why weren't we allowed to know of her?" Tony asked and McGee sighed.

"I don't know" he said and looked at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wouldn't give up that easily. "Whoa McGee, what do you mean I don't know?" he asked and McGee glanced at him.

"Because then you all would find out who her mother really was and why my daughter is named Caitlyn" Tim said walking out of the room.

McGee, Lizzie isn't her sister is she?" Tony asked and McGee nodded. "It was before I met Kate, we had some fun in her college dorm, she was 22 and I was 24, she became pregnant and when the baby was born we named her Lucille Caitlyn but after Kate died switched it to Caitlyn Lucille" Tim said sadly.

"I never told Kate that she was an aunt and now its too late, Kate and her family thought Liz was still a virgin, which she was till we had fun, I made her a woman that was too afraid to tell her family and so I never even told mine, only the nurses who care for Kate are the only other people who know she is alive" McGee said and rested his head in his hands.

The team glanced at each other shocked as Sarah walked up. "Tim, you have a daughter?" she asked and McGee looked up and sighed seeing her hurt expression. "Sarah please, I couldn't tell anyone, Lizzie was not supposed to have had my child but now" he trailed off and walked over to his sister.

Sarah wouldn't let him touch her though and backed away. "Tim, I can't believe you wouldn't even trust me, how old is she now?" she asked and Tim sighed "she is four, and the reason you never knew is because she has been here most of her life, she is very fragile the doctors aren't sure she'll make it" Tim said and Sarah finally decided to hug him.

Then nurse who took Caitlyn away came up. "Tim, I'm sorry but Caitlyn stopped breathing again, she died on the table" she said sadly and Tim sighed and hugged his sister hard and drenched her in soft tears.

"Tim I know this won't help bring her back but I wrote a poem for that contest, I'm sorry I couldn't use it but I want you to hear it" Sarah said and Tim nodded letting her go.

"To lead me across the sky on a twinkling star

I don't where I'll go or how far

As long as I'm with you I'll go to moon

You can be the dish and I'll be the spoon

A guardian angel is what you'll always be

I was scared once but then you found the true me

I can't promise you our dreams will always come true

But I can take you hand and run through space the whole night through

I know you'll survive even when the roof falls down and you fall to the floor

Because when you stand up and open the heavy door

I'm still standing there with my hand still stretched out

And we'll go to space again without a doubt"

She ended it and Tim smiled and kissed her cheek. 'Thanks sis, now I think the most proper thing is to bury Caitlyn next to her auntie Kate" Tim said and the group nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim sighed following the nurse down to the autopsy and sighed seeing his little girl under a blanket. He pulled it back and had to cover his mouth to avoid being sick. "Oh Kate what kind of life did I give you, I'm a terrible father all I did was act like you didn't exist but I did love you and I'm sorry princess" Tim said with tears in his eyes.

Tony patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's all right McGee, you said she was a sick girl so there wasn't much you could have done but now her family can bury her and give her the love she missed" Tony said and McGee smiled. "Thanks Tony, I think she would love that and she can go by her mom and aunt" Tim said and it was agreed.

A nurse came in carrying a small coffin and Tim lifted his daughter and placed her gently on the warm blanket tucked inside and placed a small teddy bear beside her then closed and locked the lid. He stepped back and the Gibbs Tony and Palmer took a handle and the four of them led the way out.

They had a quiet funeral and the team tried to think of things to say but had no clue since they never knew the small child. So McGee went to the front. "Well there was a second poem I wrote that I could read" he said but was stopped by Sarah. "Tim before you read can I sing a song for my niece before she is laid to her final rest?" she asked and Tim nodded.

"Oh…

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Chorus  
I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on   
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you 

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind   
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Chorus

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)   
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

Chorus 

A part of me will always be with you..."

Sarah finished and Tim smiled fondly at his little sister. "Thanks sis as I saying though I wrote this poem at my house but I think its okay" McGee said with sadness.

"Daddy please come and plays with me I heard you say

But it hurt me inside to see you suffer each and every day

I saw a small girl inside that mask you put up to hide from me

But how to break in was like trying to tear open a tree

You always said you were happiest when we sat together even in an empty room

And everyday you told me how one day you would be a bride with your groom

So why dear child cant I share with the world the brilliant child I made

I should have brought you into the sunlight instead of keeping you in my shade

My dear Caitlyn I'm sorry but soon you will run

And then dear girl that day we'll have loads of fun"

Tim finished and sighed. "Now you can run in the clouds Kate and dance with the sun" Tim murmured as he body was lowered in the ground.

Ten minutes later the coffin was buried and Tim laid his flowers on her grave and kissed her headstone. "Goodbye sweet girl" he whispered and left with Abby and Sarah.


End file.
